


Well, Baby, you are all that I adore. | GERMAN

by rosesscatterinbeauty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deutsch | German, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, I Should Stop Now, I don't know, M/M, WHAT SHOULD I WRITE HERE ANYWAY, and giving my fics song lyrics, and translate it, cause it is in german, hurhurhur, i like quoting songs, i want to continue it though, i wrote this while i had a headache, you won't miss anything at all
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesscatterinbeauty/pseuds/rosesscatterinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras & Grantaire are living together.. Though.. Enjolras doesn't quite enjoy waking R every damn morning. This is pure fluff and idk?! College AU~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Baby, you are all that I adore. | GERMAN

_Don’t you know you’re everything I have?_  
  
Natürlich. Das übliche Szenario mal wieder. Sein Wecker hatte vor gut einer halben Stunde geläutet. Seiner? Man hatte ihn heute noch nicht gehört. Wozu hatte er überhaupt einen? Nein, eine bessere Frage war, warum er sich immer wieder die Mühe tat um ihn zu wecken. Seine kurzen, goldenen Locken fielen wieder zurück auf deren Platz, nachdem er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte. Nun stand er vor seiner Zimmertür. Seufzte noch einmal. Wann würde er es wohl endlich lernen?, dachte er sich. Dann klopfte er. Und nochmal. Nichts Besonderes. So lief der tägliche Rhythmus ab. Nachdem er das fünfte Mal geklopft hatte, öffnete er die Tür, nur um zu sehen wie tief sein Mitbewohner noch schlief.  
„Grantaire!“ Seine Stimme war zwar noch ruhig, aber trotzdem hatte sie diesen Anführerunterton in sich. Stolz. Überzeugt, von dem, was er tat. Mutig. Aber auch bitter, bereit Opfer zu geben.  
Trotzdem bekam er keine Antwort. Ein kurzes Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen. Natürlich! Keine Antwort! Als ob er etwas anderes erwartet hatte. Noch ein Seufzen war zu hören. Dann tapste er sich langsam Richtung Bett. Man muss hierzu erwähnen, dass dies fast ein Akt der Unmöglichkeit war. Sein Zimmer, oder sollte man eher sagen, sein Schweinestall, war das komplette Gegenteil von seinem Zimmer. Seines war sauber, gepflegt und hell. Grantaires seines aber war, wie schon gesagt, das Gegenteil.   
„GRANTAIRE!“, schrie er nochmals, dieses Mal lauter als zuvor. Auch war er dieses Mal näher. Ziemlich nahe an seinem Gesicht. Vielleicht etwas zu nahe.  
  
Seine Augen schlugen auf. Er sah ihn an. Sein Blick noch verschwommen, doch lächelte Grantaire bereits.  
„Gut’n Morg’n, Oh~schoalr~as!“ So sprach er immer wenn er gerade aufgewacht war. Und wenn er betrunken war. Eins passierte häufiger als das Andere. Was häufiger passierte blieb dem Leser überlassen.   
„Ist ja schön und gut, dass du meinen Namen aussprechen kannst. Jetzt steh‘ auf. Ich will nicht noch einmal wegen dir zu spät kommen“, knurrte Enjolras im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er hasste es zu Vorlesungen zu spät zu kommen. Und dies passierte in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig. Alles nur dank seinem Mitbewohner. Warum hatte er sich überhaupt eingelassen mit ihm zu wohnen? Vielleicht war Joly eine bessere Option gewesen. Oder Combeferre? Sogar Marius wäre um Welten besser gewesen! Aber nein, er musste ja Grantaire auswählen. Nur weil er ihn seit den Sandkasten kannte? Vielleicht. Aber bei solchen Entscheidungen steckte oft mehr dahinter als man zu glauben vermochte.   
„Hallo? Enjolras? Schläfst du? Was los? Hey! Ich rede mit dir! Antworte! Man, du bist auch so süß, wenn du in Gedanken bist. Ha! Ich hab’s laut gesagt, und du hast es nicht gemerkt! Leider.. Wie immer.“ Ein paar Sekunden vergingen. Enjolras blickte ins Leere, während Grantaire in seine Augen blickte. Warum war dieses Gefühl nur so verdammt falsch? Nochmals vergingen einige Augenblicke. Grantaire seufzte leise. Manchmal passierte so etwas eben. Dann musste man einfach nur seine Nase stupsen und schon war er wieder von Sinnen. Ja, seine Nase stupsen. Warum auch immer. Enjolras war ein ziemlicher Träumer.  
  
Was gesehen musste, musste geschehen. Ein kurzes „Stups!“ und schon sah er sich wieder umher.  
„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, mein Lieber. Wie spät haben wir es?“ Enjolras lief leicht rot an. Wie er es hasste, wenn er ihn anstupste. Vor allem noch an seiner Nase! Das war peinlich, ziemlich peinlich! Und so etwas gehörte sich nicht!  
„8-Uhr-Irgendetwas“, murmelte Enjolras leise und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Er ließ nur einen lächelnden Grantaire zurück. Es konnte doch nur ein guter Tag werden!  
  
Frühstück verlief wie immer. Grantaire trank sein erstes Gläschen Wein, während sich Enjolras fragte, wie viel Alkohol seine Leber nur vertrug. Er dagegen trank seinen Kaffee in Ruhe weiter und las daneben das politische Geschehen aus der Zeitung. Politik – Das ist eines seiner großen Hobbys. Auch wenn Grantaire dies nie verstand… Trotzdem hatte er auch das gleiche Studium wie er gewählt. Warum? Weil er ihn verehrte. Er hatte ihn schon immer verehrt und er wird ihn immer verehren, egal was passiert. Schon damals war das so. Als die Beiden noch Kinder waren. Enjolras hatte immer die größten Sandburgen gebaut. Größere konnte niemand bauen! Was war das für eine tolle Zeit gewesen… Und dann, in der Schule. Niemand war so schlau wie Enjolras. Niemand konnte so tolle Reden halten wie er. Niemand war so bei der Sache, wie er, wenn Themen waren, die ihn interessierten. Er war immer so leidenschaftlich bei der Sache. Ein richtiges Vorbild. Außerdem war er immer für seine Freunde da, auch wenn diese ab und zu nicht seiner Meinung waren. Man musste sich nur an Marius erinnern, wie er ausgeflippt war, als er sich zum ersten Mal in ein Mädel verknallte. Enjolras Reaktion darauf war göttlich.  
  
„Marius, ist schön und gut dass du endlich jemanden gefunden hast. Kannst du aber nicht EINMAL deine Klappe halten? Du siehst ja, wir versuchen zu lernen. Wir haben gerade keine Zeit für dein ‚Ach-sie-ist-so-toll‘-Gelaber!“  
  
„Mal wieder in Gedanken?“ Grantaire schreckte hoch. Manchmal war er Enjolras eben doch ähnlicher als gedacht. Er nickte nur kurz, lächelte und schluckte das letzte Schlückchen von seinem Wein hinunter.  Enjolras tat dies auch mit seinem Getränk.   
„Wir sollten gehen“, murmelte Enjolras nach einigen weiteren lautlosen Sekunden. Oder waren es Minuten?   
„Ja.. Gehen wir.“ Er lächelte nochmals, sah die blonden Locken von seinem Gegenüber an und stand auf. Vielleicht bemerkte Enjolras eines Tages, dass er ihn von tiefsten Herzen aus liebte. Vielleicht hatte er je das Glück. Aber auch wenn nicht. Er war glücklich, dass er in seiner Nähe sein durfte, seine Stimme jeden Tag hören konnte und sein engelhaftes Erscheinen von Tag zu Tag betrachten durfte.


End file.
